Each to their own sins
by Frozen-Abyss
Summary: With two new girls in school, interests are peaked and words are exchanged. It's then when the two suddenly realise that Daisuke's stopped reacting to the twins and Satoshi's started to react...to a female.   OC X Satoshi/Krad  OC X Dark/Daisu
1. Sunsets and new rises

HI! I'm new and this is my first fanfic thanks to my friend this is what happens when we fangirl ¬¬'

Enjoy meeting the two and finding out who they are destened to be with 3

The spring breeze whipped through the class room window causing the girls to shriek as their skirts blew up and they cupped their hands around their legs to stop the flashes of underwear. Winters cold had just finished biting at the month's weather and summer was a far breath away. The early eve set an orange glow in the chatter filled class room setting a beautiful scene for the end of the day.

The copper haired female stirred as she lifted her head from the desk and gave a slight groan as the sun seemed to blind her emerald eyes momentarily. Her light toned skin seemed to take on a tanned orange as the lighting used her exposed skin as a canvas. Her hair trailed down her shoulder as she straightened her back and stretched raising her arms and hearing light creeks and cracks here and there from her immobility for a good hour. The copper shine glittering as she shook her locks out putting a lazy hand through it and shaking it out to add volume. The light make up she wore hid the imperfections on her skin that tortured the young teenage skin.

The school bell rang to signal the end of class and the teenage girl took her time as many young student bodies rushed for the door. It was a late Thursday afternoon and there really was no need to rush and so our little copper haired dear took her time raising from her seat and grabbing her bag slowly sliding it on to her shoulder while the class room emptied quickly. The black haired girl leaned on the door frame and gave an impatient look as the younger girl leisurely walked over towards her making sure she waited even more making her chuckle.

"We'll be late! Come on!" The onyx haired girl sighed crossing her arms and glaring slightly at her friend who gave a satisfied smile and looked back to the sunset which the windows seemed to frame.

"Let them wait if they want us that much." She smiled shrugging her shoulders softly and striding past the black haired girl letting her hips swing teasingly making the opposite girl snicker quietly.

"Roxie…" The copper haired girl twisted back at her name with a small smirk on her pink lips

"Oh Melissa…" She countered moving further down the hall.

"You know he's over there." Melissa drawled out, an underlined tone of sneakiness in her voice as she watched the blue haired male try to avoid the groups of girls fawning over him making the duo giggle at their foolishness. Roxie gave a court nod and sighed whimsically and gave a snicker

"I like him, but I have no spine to talk with him." She spoke softly rubbing her forearm timidly facing the fact of how scary it would be to encounter him alone, the intellectual blue haired male.

"Things change, you never know." The grey eyes of her friend sparkled happily as she poked her in the side making her give a loud squeak and hiss at her. Her emerald eyes glinted with happiness as her face scrunched up in laughter and she poked her onyx haired friend back causing a small poke war as they travelled home.

The blue haired male gave a sigh as he found even more girls observing him as he walked by. The female mind certainly was limited in the teenage years with males and magazines. He cast his eyes to the setting sun and gave another small sigh as he watched the day come to another predictable end. His attention was snatched as he heard a certain shriek of laughter and he motioned his eyes to the source seeing two females kidding around as they seemed to be prodding each other. _How strange_. He quirked a delicate eye brow as he noticed the black haired girl from his previous classes as Melissa although his mind couldn't come up with a profile for the copper haired girl who seemed to be covering her breasts up…

In between her laughter Melissa noticed the blue haired male across the street and smirked wickedly as Roxie gave a questioning look tilting her head slightly. The onyx haired girl raised her hand slowly and smiled sweetly then waved erratically at the male that the copper haired girl had just spotted and gave a deep gasp as she laid her terror stricken eyes over his body which stopped and looked over at the two who seemed to be wrestling. Roxie shielded her flushed face as she gave a whine of annoyance while Melissa wandered over to Satoshi who seemed rather stuck on what to do. Fight or flee? He could never tell with girls these days…

Roxie followed behind with her hands clutched together at her chest with her face low. Melissa gave a grin and patted Roxie's shoulder

"This is Roxie a year younger than us." Melissa smiled gently as she pushed Roxie forward slightly who gave a noise of disagreement, but still sighed happily as she looked up at Satoshi whom wore a delicate smile over his pale lips and lifted his hand up…

"READY TO FEEL HER BEWBS." Melissa's voice echoed in her ear as she gave a groan of pain and jumped awake with a un-lady like shout. Her eyes craned towards the opposing onyx haired girl and glared fiercely at her. It had been a year since that incident on meeting Satoshi Hiwatari and she'd adapted to being around him instead of acting like a innocent little spaz. Melissa was still in hysterics as Roxie grit her teeth with a feral growl tearing from her throat.

"Not funny!" She barked with a despaired sigh ending her words as she looked at the floor. How Melissa loved to tease her about the blue haired male. A sly grin worked on Roxie's face although as she heard the laughs die down

"Oh, go suck on Daisuke." She teased snickering happily while a pillow connected with her face…

Feed back and comments welcome :3

Next will be longer I promise! :D

8D YAY FOR PILLOW IN DAH FACE X_O


	2. No couples within groups

.

Okay, it's me! Sorry for not updating any sooner, but in my last year of school this time round and I'll be busy But the 6 week holidays are almost here so I will be updating regularly.

AND My story has a sister story which is by Killing reality called 'Black and white wings.' Go check it out if you've got time! :D

PS: All characters are of legal age for any sexual activity in the UK (16)

Now with out any more delays start reading! 3

Her green eyes fluttered open with a small groan. That sleep over had been more hectic than usual, that was for sure. Feeling a solid stare at the back of her head, Roxie knew Melissa was awake and sitting at the wooden desk with many pencils and art supplies scattered about it. The bronze haired female groaned louder to signal her awoken state and slowly rolled on to her back to gaze with glazed deep, sleep infected eyes at the other smiling female.

With slacked limbs Roxie pulled her self up and squinted at Melissa, whom was fully dressed and ready to go as she observed. How the black haired older student ever got up so early Roxie would remain curious for the remainder of her life. She then fell back down on to the squishy, warm pillow underneath her.

"Oh no, come on, get up, we've got the music festival today!" Melissa quickly jumped up to tear away the light thin sheets just hovering over the drowsy girls form. Roxie groaned and squeezed her legs together, the pyjama trousers soft on her newly shaved legs making a smile curve on to her face as she seemed to slump even further in to the cushy cloud welcoming her to dream land. Melissa's eye brows created a 'v' form on her fore head while Roxie remained blissfully unaware with her lids lightly closed and her shirt seeming to ride up while she yawned and stretched happily.

"I've heard that half the school is going to the festival." Melissa sang as the red head popped an eye open with a small pouting frown

"That's nice." She hummed lowly seeming to be unmoving, Melissa grew a tiny coy smile

"I've also heard a certain red heads going too, male on too." She hinted as Roxie's eyes had resumed to being closed. Melissa tapped her foot on the cream carpet and finally grit her teeth

"Satoshi's going." She barked making those emerald eyes pop open and the younger student catapult herself towards the bathroom

"What time is it? Why didn't you tell me he was going? And do I have time for a shower!" Her frantic screeches were carried through out the empty house as Melissa blinked, unfazed by the sudden show of life,

"Well, you never asked."

A few minutes later and Roxie and Melissa were out the door on to the confetti filled cobbled streets with children running around playing tag and pretending to be airplanes as they ran past the two girls with screams of glee, Roxie smiled at the homely sight, but she still would never have children.

She was surprised at how bright the day was, slightly missing the rain clouds and chilly weather, but why waste a bright day? Plus the festival was a new thing that had just travelled in to town and if it involved music Roxie wasn't going to miss it… despite nearly sleeping in if not for Melissa being there.

Before the two knew it the crowded streets were bursting with ecstatic songs and melodies, some people were even dancing!

Mini stages were all over the square and streams of coloured cloth and paper were interlinked between the lamp posts with small dangling lights and lanterns. The festival would continue for another few hours yet Melissa realised with a large smile, that meant an excuse to miss out on the days chores, that rocketed her in to an even greater mood. It was absolutely packed in the area and Roxie and Melissa had to fight their way through the hustle and bustle to try and locate some unusual hair colours…

Once Roxie had been knocked in to a seven foot high loud speaker which caused her to feel slightly dizzy and Melissa had cotton candy shoved in to her hair, the two were ready to start swinging fists for breathing space. The snarl the ebony haired girl made cleared off some approaching males from the left and Roxie bit her lip from laughing at the display of anger, who knew men could be so easily put off?

Though Roxie soon started to observe the surrounding girls and noticed an increase in short- shorts and skirts, she looked down at her black leggings with a small 'humph' and blinked creasing her brow and plucking a bit of pink from Melissa's hair, the girl gave a grim smile,

"Thanks, where the bloody hell are those two?" Melissa stressed lightly combing her fingers through her hair checking for anything sticky and loosing all patience with the human traffic, her speed walking had parted her from Roxie three times now…

"Maybe we've missed them…" Roxie sighed rubbing a hand on her brow, she didn't have the willpower to hold out against such a huge crowd…Then she spotted a flash of blue hair and made a sprint for the source leaving Melissa in a baffled state with the only option to follow the frantic red head.

Daisuke held the event map in his hands tightly, his left side being elbowed in to by some college student who, by the smell, didn't like the idea of hygiene and with Satoshi at his side he could feel his nerves knot even more furiously

'This was a stupid idea,' Dark hummed smugly as Dai felt a blood vessel strain, but only gripped the map tighter

'Shut. Up.' Daisuke snapped at the thief, who was truly enjoying the hard time the ruby haired small boy was having in finding the two females.

'Is a girl really worth this much trouble?' Dark sighed with a lazy smirk and stretching out within his large space, his actions now beginning to gloat.

'They're our friends, not just some girls…" He grit between his teeth as some one from behind knocked him too. How long had they been looking now? Half an hour? Three quarters? Would they have ditched them? Oh, crap, was that Risa?

The blue haired male looked down at the paling face of Daisuke and followed his gaze to land on…one of the Harada twins? The one with long hair, was that Riku or Risa?

He could never remember, but when he spotted a dark auburn haired girl he quickly switched his gaze to the person to only find a girl that wasn't the one he'd spent fifty-seven minutes looking for…

'Such devotion from you, Lord Satoshi, trying to find this girl so frivolously.' Krad sighed annoyed at the waste of time this 'festival' was, shouldn't they be observing Dark's brat host more carefully and hunting for some clueless wench? It would only distract his 'master' more.

'That is none of your business." The agitated male snapped quickly and quietly out loud hoping to silence the sadistic, homicidal entity inside of him, but when did Krad ever leave his limits at just 'pushed'? He loved to completely shatter them.

'I'd say you have a certain infatuation with this woman, _master_, it cannot be and it won't be helpful in future events.' He stated confidently and with only a glimmer of amusement, until he heard and even _felt_ that ice like bark at him,

'You know nothing! Be gone already!' That small sinister smile working on to Krad's pale lips while the malice danced like fire in his eyes, this 'crush' would be a very interesting thing to prod on. Before Satoshi knew what was going on in the present world his arm was being touched and his name being called loudly, there in front of him was the Harada twin that name escapes him,

"Ms. Harada." He greeted stonily removing his arm from her touch. Were her two friends looking him over like a giant steak or was he just being paranoid? And where had Daisuke gone? And the, for goodness sakes, did he have to be the one left behind with the loud women?

Roxie panted heavily and swallowed thickly. That had to had been Satoshi, there was no question! Melissa huffed and grabbed her arm, but Roxie was far too busy looking around for that spark of blue. Melissa glared at the back of her friends head and twitched slightly at being ignored

"Hello? Why did you run off? Did you spot them?" All the questions seemed to in one ear and out the other as far as Melissa was concerned and she really didn't like that…

"I saw…blue." Roxie gasped, her head spinning around violently and convincing Melissa she'd have whiplash by the end of the day. Then she suddenly wore a blinding grin

"There! He's there!" She cried relived that he hadn't ditched her- them! She meant them. Melissa tugged her back and took her place in searching for the ruby haired boy and puffed her cheeks out in agitation

"But Risa's there, and two other broads…and they seem to be getting closer to Hiwatari." Melissa smirked as Roxie shoved her out the way to squint at the male and did indeed spy two other females apart from Risa (who, both, Roxie and Melissa had never been able to like.) edging closer to Satoshi's arms and she felt her face tense and twist in a sudden temper. How dare they? Ambushing him! Evil, evil girls! She cupped her hands around her mouth and took a _large _breath in.

"So who are you here with?" Giggled the girl to his left and he could feel his resolve cracking

"Some…friends." He said carefully spotting the girl he'd wanted to see all along…who was cupping her hands around her mouth?

"Satoshi!" She shouted above the blasting music making a smile leak out on his face but quickly bit it back and coughed

"Who the hell is that?" A blonde squeaked with a deep frown as the 'strange' girl began to wave too and the black haired one facepalmed with quite some force.

"Those would be my friends, if you'll excuse me…" He chuckled making his way through the crowd and seeing the red head immediately put her hand down and her face spontaneously matched het hair colour.

"Well, hi there, mister Popular." Roxie snickered a hand on her hip and Melissa rose a brow at the sudden burst of confidence

"Hey." She greeted with a small wave and nodded politely at the new male in their company, but where was Daisuke?

Satoshi smiled

"Evening, I hope you didn't spent long looking for…well, it was us." He explained, the smile gone and those seemingly emotionless eyes raking the crowds for bright ruby hair or even rich purple.

"Well, you suck." Dark hissed flexing his hand and looking from out the trees at the pack of humans, Daisuke was too busy banging his head against a imaginary wall he'd concocted up in his mind. How could he expect Risa_ not_ to be at a festival? He knew he'd either have to hurry and turn back or be fully prepared for a beating when he went back to school, Melissa wouldn't be forgiving…

"So, you're gonna get your ass kicked by a girl? Nice." Dark laughed as Daisuke filtered through all the possible ideas he could put in to actions, and to be honest , there weren't many at all.

Option 1) Retrieve Wiz and have him be a stand in, but what if he says 'Dasuki' again? Hell, what if he says it to Melissa? Or Roxie? Maybe both? Too much pain…not enough blood in body for that kind of punishment…

Option 2)….Think of another option.

As he plucked his brain for more ideas Dark was far too busy to pitch in and had his eyes on the black haired girl that was supposed to hand out this 'punishment' if Daisuke didn't get his rear back in to the crowd. She was pretty, really pretty, hot even. Maybe he could woo her later on some night? Or would that be too cruel on Dai? Well, he did say they were only friends…

He felt a grin pierce his face as he leaned on the tree hidden by the shadows the small park gave.

'I hope you know he is here.' Krad more or less hissed viciously, he could feel that putrid aura of his other self near and he could feel himself able to retch as it only became stronger. Satoshi swallowed thickly

'Here is_ not_ the place.' He warned sternly, he couldn't have today turn to ruins, he wouldn't let it. Roxie had been on holiday for two weeks and ever since she'd come back they hadn't even had a full conversation, between monitoring Krad and Dark, things had been hectic, he was glad for the chance of a normal teenage day, even if he didn't enjoy the loud noises he could appreciate the good company.

"So where did Daisuke go? Or did he not come?" Melissa asked cautiously and huffed moodily and Satoshi flickered his eyes to the side lines where the trees hid a smirking annoyance.

"He called sick, some thing about a bug." The blue haired male covered for his friend, Krad scoffed, and he smiled slightly at the curious look Roxie was giving him.

He was lying. She'd noticed it ever since he cancelled a night out with her saying he had work and then Roxie had spotted him on television with the police tracking down Dark the phantom thief, little to say Roxie tore him apart the day after…

But she gave a small deep frown and turned away from the male to smile at Melissa, her face like thunder about the sudden news of Daisuke. The whole reason she was looking forward to this day was because…because of that little…she sighed and bit her lip angrily.

"Why the hell didn't he text me? He has my number!" Melissa steamed and Roxie could foresee a hell storm coming for Daisuke.

"Maybe…" Roxie really couldn't think of an excuse for the boy at all…

"His mobile battery was dead, I dropped off at his house and found he was ill." The male saved and the bronze haired girl suddenly wanted to pull back in to Satoshi and thank him for the back up. Melissa, however, still looked sour and snarled some thing before her eyes darted around the colourful stages and stalls.

Roxie felt her stomach clench and grumble in need of breakfast and blushed moving her hands over her front,

"Okay, who wants breakfast?" She grinned trying to lighten the mood that had turned far too grim for such a bright setting

"You go ahead, I'm not hungry. I'll wait around here." She huffed and Roxie felt the urge to just wonder off back home, but smiled apologetically and nodded looking up at Satoshi with a timid but calculating half smile

"If I take you with me will you make more girls swarm around you? I need some personal space." She joked as Satoshi smiled smugly

"Maybe it'll make a change of pace from you isolating your self." He said airily as her eyes widened and she made a fake flinch

"Oh, low blow! Not nice, sir. Not nice!" She laughed bringing the courage to garb on to his hand and drag him through the crowd to find food.

Krad really couldn't believe this. The girl tugging on his 'master's' hand and leading him some where in this ridiculous place to find some nourishment that would most likely be less than healthy from the young females body…Speaking of her body, what exactly was master Satoshi staring at? It kept switching from face to torso to, well, things he thought would never plagued his hosts mind. It was highly amusing to spot all the hiccups teenage hormones were planting in his tamers normal behaviour. He even chuckled a few times at how the female was far too busy looking for a food stall to notice the ogling.

'Such behaviour…' Krad mocked feeling that agitation build once more, but he got no reply. He grinned, even his master was aware of the improper looks and had _nothing_ to defend himself except a throaty growl directed to the smug angel.

"Seriously, how could I just be so careless?" Daisuke scolded himself while Dark was perched in the tree branches happily watching the ebony girl who was indeed upset at the no show of his host. He could almost laugh at how screwed up this day had gone

"We have a date tonight too." Dark purred from his lying position blinking lazily as Daisuke flailed in the confinement of his mind

"What?" He squeaked making Dark sigh and shift slightly

"With the archives gauntlet, remember?" He sighed annoyed at the forgetfulness Daisuke seemed to be having as of late. The younger boy swallowed and frowned

"Oh, right…" He really didn't feel like it tonight, then again, he never felt like risking his ass going to jail, disappointing his family and probably getting Dark slaughtered by the Hiwatari's.

Melissa held her breath and counted back from ten very slowly and kept her eyes closed. How could he? She'd been going on and on about today to him and now he turns ill? It wasn't fair…Roxie had Hiwatari and she was supposed to have Dai…A stream of curses left her mouth and she rubbed her brow, they were all friends!

There wasn't any couples in a group of friends…

I hope you enjoyed it! Will update ASAP loves! 3


End file.
